Cream the Rabbit
Cream the Rabbit|クリーム・ザ・ラビット|Kurīmu za Rabitto}} is a fictional, anthropomorphic rabbit from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She has a bond with a Chao named Cheese, who follows her everywhere, and though she is the youngest female character, being six years old, she is not afraid to stand up for herself. She is a bit naive at times. Just as Tails is the sidekick of Sonic, Cream serves the same purpose for Amy Rose. |first = *''Sonic Mega Collection'' *''Sonic Advance 2'' |games = *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Advance 3'' *''Sonic Rush'' *''Sonic Pinball Party'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Colors'' (DS version) *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Jump'' (2012) *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' }} |media = *Sonic X *Archie Comics |realcreator = Sonic Team |voiceactor = *Sarah Wulfeck *Rebecca Honig *Michelle Ruff |japanactor = Sayaka Aoki |nickname = Creamy |species = Rabbit |gender = Female |height = 70 cm (2 ft 3 in) |weight = 12 kg (26.4 lb) |birthplace = |age = 6 |fur color = Light Brown (surrounding eye areas, head top, and ear tips), Cream |eye color = Cinnamon-Brown |attire = *A pair of white gloves with golden buckle *Vermilion dress with white collar *Cobalt duel-flap tie *Vermilion and yellow shoes *White socks |family = Vanilla the Rabbit |alignment = Good |affiliation = Team Rose |food = Ice cream |Likes = *Her chao friends Cheese and Chocola *TV *Helping people *Her friends *Drawing *Picking flowers *Playing make-believe *Vanilla *Ice cream and Candy in general }} |Dislikes = *Zazz *Any physical or verbal violence *Kidnappers *Scary people *Shadow the hedgehog *Mario }} |skills = *Flight by flapping with ears *Super speed *Grinding *Capable Extreme Gear rider |moves = *Boost Mode *Chao Attack *Chao Ball Attack *Chao Rolling Attack *Chao Spinning Attack *Cheese Attack *Cheese Tornado *Cure *Demoralize *Flying *Floating Fall *Flower Festival |requires Big and Amy}} *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Hammer Attack *Heal *Mid-Air Chao Attack *Mid-Air Chao Ball Attack *Mid-Air Chao Spinning Attack *Mid-Air Trick Actions *Sad Face *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Step Attack *Refresh *Revive *Tag Action *Thunder Shoot *Tough }} |ability type = Flight History Saving Mommy .]] The first game Cream appeared in was Sonic Advance 2, where she was an unlockable character. Like Tails and Knuckles, she was kidnapped by Doctor Eggman and Sonic must rescue her before she can become playable. Just before the final level, her mother is kidnapped by Eggman, who is eventually rescued in the end by Super Sonic after he destroys the final boss. Finding Chocola .]] She is a part of Team Rose, the "Beginner" Team, acting as their flight member in Sonic Heroes. The trio are on a quest to find Cheese's brother Chocola the Chao, a brown Chao with a blue bow tie, (as well as Big the Cat's friend, Froggy) and Sonic. In the game, she can only use Cheese to attack when the other two team members are incapacitated or otherwise not present. Her Chao attack is a means of self-defense, although the attack isn't very effective if she doesn't have 2 to 3 Power Cores. Sibling Bonds and Team Players Cream has also appeared in Sonic Battle where she teaches Emerl about sadness and emotions. She is the third character to be found in Sonic Advance 3, where she was walking and got lost and is found by Sonic in Cyber Track. Cream's New Friend Cream's role in Sonic Rush was as a supporting character for Blaze the Cat, but ended up playing a very large role as a non-playable character. She and Blaze meet after Blaze finds her hiding in bushes nearby. She is surprised at how naïve and trusting Cream is with a stranger such as herself and is dragged along to Cream's home. Throughout the game, Cream cheers Blaze on during the battles and helps her to find Sonic. However, in this game, Cream also displays an understanding of her friends and their habits and motives. She tells Blaze that Amy is a good "Sonic detector" though sometimes she lets her feelings get the better of her. She also tells Blaze of Knuckles' gullibility and short-temperateness. Cream is held hostage by Doctor Eggman in the final boss of Blaze's game but is rescued by Blaze. She is sad to see Blaze go at the end of the Extra story, but she becomes much happier upon learning from Sonic that Blaze promised to see them again. Shadow to the Rescue In the game Shadow the Hedgehog, she and Cheese both, who can be found trapped behind walls, need to be rescued by Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose in the game Shadow the Hedgehog during the level Cryptic Castle, which is her only appearance in the entire game (besides her voice being heard in the levels The ARK and Cosmic Fall in Expert Mode). Whether or not she is rescued is up to the player. First Time Healer She also appears in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood and is one of the two optional recruits along with E-123 Omega. She is seen in Green Hill Zone and is looking for Cheese who got lost. Her role is, in standard RPG terms, a Healer. She can heal and revive her teammates and use her charm to lower enemy stats. She is also rather slow in this game compared to the others, with only one attack per round. She also suffers from weak attack power and armor. Racing Her Best With The Best Cream appears in Sonic Free Riders as a playable character. She is on Team Rose in the story along with Amy and Vector (who replaces Big as the Power Type member for this game) where they compete in the EX World Grand Prix. It is also the only game where Cheese is not with her (but mentioned in the game). Visiting the Stars Cream appeared in Sonic Colors (DS version) having accidentally wandered into Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park when she was out for a walk. There, she is attacked by Orbot and Cubot who think that Cheese is a Wisp. Luckily, Sonic shows up and saves her. As Sonic and Tails asks her how she ended up there, she explains that she took the elevator while out walking, which to her was a "quite exciting" trip. Cream and Cheese is soon after attacked again by Cubot when trying to protect a chao. Sonic then shows up and saves her, leaving Cubot cursing Sonic since he would not get any dinner now. This makes Cream feel bad for Cubot, which Sonic answers that only she could sympathize the Eggman's robot, but Cream insists since she claims that everyone has to eat to become big and strong. Cream then suggest to Sonic and Tails that they give a name to the Chao they protected. Tails tries to suggest "Tornado", but as the Chao did not like the name, Cream decides to name it Milk, which it took an instant liking to. A Party to Remember Cream and Cheese appear in the console version of Sonic Generations. The duo were celebrating Sonic's birthday party and talking with Blaze before the Time Eater captures them and they end up in Speed Highway. If Modern Sonic rescues them, Cream thanks him and tells him that she was very scared from the dark and tried to be brave. Modern Sonic gives them a thumbs up for supporting their bravery. If Classic Sonic saves her, she asks Sonic if he got a haircut, because of his smaller quills. (similar to Blaze saying that Sonic looks less "spiky"). At the Center of Time, Cream and Cheese encourage both Sonics, alongside Blaze and Silver. After the battle, Cream and the others head back to the right time and continue celebrating. There, she is seen with Amy talking with both Classic and Modern Tails. Cream and Cheese also appear in a Speed Highway mission where Classic Sonic and Cream race to collect the most Chao and helps Modern Sonic in a City Escape mission by giving him rings, since there are no other rings in the level. Other Game Appearances ''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' Cream is seen as a cameo in Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut for the Gamecube, PC, Xbox 360, and Playstation 3 (If downloaded.)This marks her first appearence, though she was unamed at that point. After playing the Casinopolis level Station Square as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, E-102 Gamma, and after completing Twinkle Park as Big the Cat, and many other characters' story. She is flying through the sky, apparently dropping the ice key that appears at that point in the game. This isn't her only cameo in the game, but it's her best-known one. Another common one is when arriving in Station Square from Mystic Ruins (as any character), she can be seen flying over the beach, and then disappearing (only known in Playstation 3 currently). ''Sonic Riders'' and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Cream makes an appearance in Sonic Riders and its sequel as an unlockable Flight-type character, but she does not play a role in the story. In this game she, like Blaze and Rouge, wears a different outfit. She can be unlocked be by completing the Heroes story line in both games. ''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Cream appears in Sonic and the Secret Rings as a playable character in the Party Mode. She's unlockable if you collect 42 Fire Souls from the Adventure Mode. Mario and Sonic Series Cream appears in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and its sequel Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games as a Referee in some sports. She also cheers the player on with Toad in Festival Mode and she gives Knuckles a mission in Biathlon in the DS Adventure Tour. When her task is completed, she will reward you with a Fighter's stick. In Mario & Sonic at the 2012 London Olympic Games, Cream once again serves as one of the more common referees alongside Toad, Espio, and Charmy Bee. She, along with Toad host the London Party Mode option of the game, and she also seen to make cameos in various events. A suit based on her can also be unlocked and be worn by the player's Mii. Personality .]]Cream is a princess-like figure; she is polite, just, follows manners (and never forgets them) and does what she is told. Her mother's strict, but kind discipline has made Cream very polite. She's very friendly and tries to be close to everyone she meets. She is brave as well, usually not afraid to go out on an adventure. She’s a bit naive however, and doesn’t always see things right away, since she’s still very young. She is very honest, and does not lie. It is mainly from being polite and good-natured. Cream enjoys spending most of her time outdoors. There, she likes to play with her friends, usually any activity they want, or collect flowers which she finds pretty and joyful. She loves adventures and exploring. Indoors, she enjoys watching TV and drawing pictures. Her favorite food is ice cream. She doesn't like any form of violence, abuse or fighting and only fights to protect the people she cares about. Like most of the characters in the Sonic series, she doesn't like Doctor Eggman much either, but as custom, she is still somewhat polite to the doctor (at least before using Cheese to smack him senseless). Although she doesn't like physical, verbal, or emotional violence she will fight to help her friends. Appearances in Other Media ''Sonic X .]] Cream also has a starring role on the Sonic anime, Sonic X. Though she isn't as active as many other characters, she presents her own talents in the anime. Her first appearance is in episode 1, where Sonic tries to save her from Eggman's base, right before the Chaos Control that tossed Sonic and his friends to another world. She supports Sonic on his adventures for the Chaos Emeralds throughout the first season. Her most known accomplishment is her victory over Emerl the Gizoid during the second season, as she was forced to fight him for the first time on Sonic X. In the third season she travels with her friends into space to help Cosmo stop the Metarex. In the Japanese version, Bokkun's locket contains a photograph of Cream, implying that she was his love interest. Archie Comics Cream and Cheese first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog #217's backstory, where she and her mother were saved by Amy Rose from Snively. Unfortunately, their home was destroyed in the process, so they had to move to New Mobotropolis. After that, Cream played a large role in Sonic Universe #21-24 where she and Amy assisted Blaze the Cat in her search for the Sol Emeralds. Cream also made several cameos in the main comic series, before becoming a major character. Cream also made a cameo where she was holding the Tails Doll. Powers and abilities Cream can achieve flight by flapping her two rather large ears. Although she can't fly as high, as fast or for as long as the other flying characters like Rouge or Tails can, she can fly a greater horizontal distance. She is super fast like many other Sonic characters, but she is not as fast as Sonic or Shadow or even Amy. Whilst able to mimic Sonic's basic spin-attack and spin dash, she largely attacks by having her Chao, Cheese, ram her adversaries. She commands Cheese to a particular enemy or destroyable obstacles and Cheese will try to cause damage to them. She also has good homemaking skills, most likely because of her mother. If motivated or pushed to do so, however, Cream can fight exceptionally better than she usually does. Cream normally uses Cheese to attack, but in Sonic Battle she did attack by herself, such as when she used Omochao bombs. Relationships Vanilla the Rabbit Vanilla being Cream's mother is a very important role in her life. Cream, likewise, loves her mother as both shower love on each other. Basically because of her mother, Cream is such a well mannered rabbit as Vanilla brought her up very nicely. Both share the same kind, loving and pious personality as seen in Sonic Rush as both were acting the same and kind way to Blaze the Cat when they had invited her to their home. In Sonic Advance 2, Cream is worried throughout the game for her mother as she was kidnapped. Cheese the Chao Cheese is Cream's chao friend along with his brother Chocola, they have been together since their debut in Sonic Advance 2, the two are rarely seen apart from the other and they go every where together. Amy Rose Cream and Amy share a very close relationship like sisters similar to how Tails and Sonic are like brothers. They are both a part of Team Rose along with Big. In Sonic Advance 3 they were known as "Team Jubilee". In Sonic Rush Amy seems to enjoy talking to Cream by stopping her from helping Blaze by saying "Cream, we better have a little talk..." and even took out her hammer when Cream replied "Not again!". In an episode of Sonic X, Cream asked Amy to live with her but was declined. Amy and Cream worry about each other and try to help each other. Amy is also very caring for Cream, in Shadow the Hedgehog she looks for Cream in Cryptic Castle and constantly tells Shadow that they must find her. In Sonic Chronicles, Amy tells Cream "You poor thing, what are you doing here by yourself?" when the player meets Cream and then she tells the player they have to find Cheese. In Sonic Battle Cream looked upset when Amy was in battle with weights on in order to lose weight and to become stronger. In Sonic Free Riders when Amy and Vector get into an argument, Cream tries to get in and break the argument, reminding them that they have to race. Cream also describes Amy obsession with Sonic 'short-sighted' in Sonic Rush. Despite not wanting to help Amy chase Sonic, Cream still sticks up to Amy and helps her out like a side-kick. Blaze the Cat As Blaze was traveling alone, after defeating Dr. Eggman for the first time, Cream had surprised her by hiding. Blaze was a little hostile, but Cream instead walked up towards her and invited her to her house, along with her mother, Vanilla the Rabbit. Blaze thought this to be calmingly eerie about the way they would treat a stranger. Cream then agreed to show Blaze around, starting their adventure, acting similar to Tails in the Sonic campaign. Throughout, Blaze was only focused on collecting all of the Sol Emeralds but as they travel, Blaze soon feels a bond, finally seeing Cream as a friend and not a guide. She was very worried about Cream's safety after she destroyed the Eggman robot that captured Cream and briefly thought she had been consumed in the explosion, causing her to frantically search the robot's wreckage before she found Cream had used her flying powers to escape the explosion. When Blaze left to her own dimension, Cream was seen crying but was later comforted by Sonic. In Sonic Generations, they are seen interacting with each other again at Sonic's birthday party. Sonic the Hedgehog Cream basically looks up to Sonic as an older brother''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. She also takes him as her savior and highly respects him. She often calls him by the name of "Mr. Sonic" as, due to her polite nature, she believes it to be good manners. They first met in ''Sonic Advance 2 where he was destined to save Cream and her mother which led to a soft relationship between the two. When they met, Sonic was shocked that how polite she was, when she bowed to thank him. In Sonic Rush, Cream marks Sonic as the first one to look up for help to Blaze but left her uninterested. This shows her high caliber of respect. She also made Blaze's and Sonic's bond closer. In Sonic Generations, Cream and Cheese were among the many characters that attended Sonic's birthday party. If Classic Sonic rescues them, Cream mistakes him for Modern and asks if he got a haircut. Classic Sonic would then look at his spikes and stroke them and if Modern Sonic rescues them Cream tells him that she was scared from the darkness, but tried to be brave like him. Friends *Vanilla the Rabbit (Her mother) *Cheese (Chao friend) *Chocola (Chao friend) *Amy Rose (Best friends, as close as sisters) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Her hero, "Mr. Sonic") *Blaze the Cat (Best friends) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Emerl *Big the Cat *Chao *Gemerl (at the end of Sonic Advance 3) *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Charmy Bee Enemies/Rivals *Dr. Eggman (arch-nemesis) *Metal Sonic *Eggman Nega *Ix the Echidna *Orbot (Sonic Colors (NDS version only)) *Cubot (Sonic Colors (NDS version only)) *Jet the Hawk (Sonic Free Riders) *Time Eater (Sonic Generations) Memorable Quotes *''"Please, take it easy on me!"'' - Before starting a race in Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''"Nice to see you again, Blaze!"'' - Every time you reach Blaze's map in Sonic Rush. *''"Come on, Cheese! We have to save Mom!"'' - After thanking Sonic for rescuing her in Sonic Advance 2. *''"Mr. Sonic must be really..."'' - Cream about to comment on Sonic's hesitation when he saw Amy in Sonic Heroes. *''"Blaze and I agree! Blaze is my friend, and Amy's my friend. A friend of a friend is always a friend! So, Sonic and Amy are also Blaze's friends!"'' - Cream telling Blaze that she should be friends with Sonic and Amy in Sonic Rush. *''"You've been in battle before? What? You too, Mr. Big?" - Cream being surprised that Amy and Big were in battle on the Egg Carrier. *"Good luck Amy!"'' - When Amy was going to chase Sonic in Sonic Heroes. *''"Phew, that was close!'' - When winning a race in Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''"I betcha you're the ones who stole Chocola Chao!"'' - Cream blaming Team Chaotix for stealing Chocola in Sonic Heroes. *''"It's when your heart hurts."'' - Cream telling Emerl what "sad" means in Sonic Battle. *''"Cheese !"'' - When in attack mode in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''"Here I go! Aha!"'' - When performing Gravity Dive in ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity''. *''"There are so many bad robots!"'' - When Team Rose encounters a large number of enemies in Sonic Heroes. *''"Sorry, Team Sonic."'' - When Team Rose defeat Team Sonic in Sonic Heroes. *''"Maybe he didn't like his neighbors?"'' - Commenting on Eggman's Egg Fleet in Sonic Heroes. *''"Good morning."'' - Cream in Sonic Colors (DS version only). *''"Oh, too bad."'' - Cream in Sonic Colors (DS version only). *''"Thanks for saving me, Sonic. It was scary in the dark, but I tried to be brave." ''- Cream after Modern Sonic rescues her and Cheese at Speed Highway in Sonic Generations. *''"Thanks, Sonic! Hey, is it me or, did you get a new haircut?" ''- Cream after Classic Sonic rescues her and Cheese at Speed Highway in Sonic Generations. *''"I believe in you, Sonic!"'' - Cream cheering on Sonic in Sonic Generations. *"Find the chao and get to the goal." - Cream before the Speed Highway mission with Classic Sonic begins. *''"I'll help you with the rings Mr. Sonic!"'' - Cream before the City Escape mission with Modern Sonic begins. Voice Actresses Japanese In Japan, Cream's voice is done by Sayaka Aoki. English *In Sonic Heroes, Sonic Battle and Sonic Advance 3, Cream was voiced by Sarah Wulfeck. *In the Sonic X dub and in the games from 2005-2010, Cream was voiced by Rebecca Honig. *Her current voice actress since Sonic Free Riders and Sonic Colors is Michelle Ruff. Theme songs *In Sonic Heroes, Cream's theme song (as part of Team Rose) was called "Follow Me", sung by Kay Hanley. Trivia *Like Sonic and Silver, Cream was originally supposed to be a different kind of animal: she was supposed to be a fox who looked very similar to Tails but in pigtails and the second design she appeared to be a squirrel with many tails. **This design resembles a Raccoon, most of this design seems to transffered over to Marine the Raccoon. *Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese's name is a reference to "vanilla cream," and "cream cheese." *Cream has cameos in Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut; she flies by after Sonic and Tails clear Casinopolis. she can seen by Big in the same area and Amy spots her flying by the train station in Station Square. *In both English and Japanese versions of Sonic X, Vanilla shares Cream's voice actress. *Similar to Amy, the length and size of Cream's dress seems to vary between appearances. *In episode 22 of Sonic X, when Cream is wearing sandals, she appears to have no toes.http://www.teamartail.com/sonicx/viewimage.php/22/images/022cream.jpg This is true for most other Sonic characters. *Cream was one of the two characters featured in the Sonic McDonald's commercial, the other obviously being Sonic. *Cream is the third fastest character in Sonic Advance 2 and Sonic Advance 3. *If Cream was to raise her ears up, they would be backwards. However, as rabbits can naturally swivel their ears around, this is unlikely as she would merely turn them around as a natural reflex. Also, her ears are styled as ponytails instead of raising up. *The length of Cream's ears varies in the games. For example, they were down to her feet in Sonic Generations, but they were just below her head in Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, even though those games came out around the same time. * Cream is the first Sonic character living in the present (game continuity) to have a known parent (although Tikal was Pachacamac's daughter). The second being Shadow (Black Doom's DNA was used to create Shadow), the third Rouge (she mentions her "mama" in Sonic Chronicles), and fourth being Jet (a picture of Jet's dad was seen in Zero Gravity). * Cream is the first female Sonic character to have a confirmed weight, presumably because she is quite young, and thereby not afraid to reveal it. *Cream's shoes almost have the same design as Chris Thorndyke's, only with a few differences. *Curiously, Cream is unaffected by the Voxai Overmind's mind control in Sonic Chronicles. It may be possible that being a secret playable character she does not play a significant role to the main story. *Cream is the only character in Sonic Chronicles to lack a damaging POW move. This is due to her being a Support-Class Character. *Cream is also the only member of Team Rose who lacks her own individual theme (Amy has "My Sweet Passion" and Big has "Lazy Days.") *Rebecca Honig, Cream's voice actress in the English media up until 2010, was mistakenly credited as "Rebecca Hoing" in the game Sonic Rush. *In the Japanese version of the Sonic X episode "Departure! Egg Fort II", Cream stated that she lived in Green Hill Zone. *Cream has a slightly ruder personality in Sonic X, as shown when Chris went to an unknown planet with Cosmo, Cream replies, "Who does he think he is?! Knuckles?!" *Cream, along with her mother, Vanilla, and Cheese, were the first Sonic characters to debut on a Nintendo console. *When Cream was first shown Sonic Team made the mistake of keeping Amy's life icon complete with broken palette. *To date, Cream has only appeared in three main series console games (excluding cameos). *The only game where Cream isn't seen with Cheese is Sonic Free Riders. *In the Sonic Advance series, Cream is one of the best characters to play as in boss fights, since she can fly to avoid attacks and throw Cheese at the boss without even moving, and is a good way of not getting damaged during the final boss fight. *Cream appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy and as a sticker. *The Sonic Generations Bradygames strategy guide mistakenly puts Cream's first appearance as Sonic CD. *Cream is the only character in the party mode in Sonic and the Secret Rings that does not have a role (or even an appearance) in the sequel apart from the fanart video. *In Sonic Jump, when Cream curls up, she seems to have 2 sets of ears. Gallery See Cream the Rabbit/Artwork for more artwork of Cream the Rabbit. Artwork File:Cream 13.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' File:Sonicchannel cream.png|''Sonic Channel'' File:Cream 8.png|''Sonic Battle'' File:Cream The Rabbit.png|''Sonic Heroes'' File:Sonic Riders Cream.png|''Sonic Riders'' File:Cream ripped sonic riders zero gravity.png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' File:Cream 11.png|''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' File:Cream (Sonic Advance 3).png|''Sonic Advance 3'' File:Sonic-Free-Riders-Cream-artwork.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' File:Cream(Modern).png|''Sonic Sticker Collection'' References External links *Cream the Rabbit Concept: "Mobius" (Real Character Profile) de:Cream the Rabbit fr:Cream the Rabbit